


The Storm

by Lenny14c



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, RocketShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7620955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny14c/pseuds/Lenny14c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a giant storm Team Rocket is left alone with nothing to eat and nowhere to stay. Somehow this desaster brings Jessie and James closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

It was cold. Winter had begun and yet again Team Rocket had failed to capture that kid’s Pikachu.

“What are we supposed to do now?”, Jessie sighed and put her head in her hands. James didn’t understand why she was so sad. They were used to losing, it was nothing new.

“Hey”, he said and placed his hand on her shoulder. “It’s going to be alright, let’s just try it again!”

“Don’t ya understand?”, Meowth explained when Jessie didn’t answer. “The boss would’ve given us a place to stay, if we had captured Pikachu. Now we have to stay outside in the cold.”

Jessie looked up and said: “I like snow a lot, but I don’t want to die out here.”

James nodded. He now saw, why his partner in crime was so worried. With a bad feeling he looked at the sky and saw the sun setting. He could only hope they would make it through the night.  
Team rocket closed the tent from the inside and each one of them went into their sleeping bags. Meowth was asleep soon. Looks like his fur was thicker than James thought. But he lay awake longer. The cold was passing through his skin and he tossed and turned but couldn’t fall asleep.

“Jessie”, he finally whispered, trying not to wake the Pokémon.

“James”, she answered and turned around to face him.

“I can’t sleep, it’s too cold”, he said shivering.

“Me neither.” Jessie smiled.

“Why are you smiling?”, James was confused. “There is nothing good about this situation.”

“I just had an idea…” She opened her sleeping bag and pointed at the empty spot next to her.

“You want me to…?”

“Of course”, Jessie answered before he could even finish the question. “Do you want to die or what?”

Quickly James left his bag and joined Jessie. It’s not like they never been that close. They always hugged and cuddled so this wasn’t new at all. Still James felt himself blushing a little bit.  
As soon as they cuddled and shared the warmth of their bodies, they both fell asleep fast.

In the early morning James woke up again, because he heard Jessie crying in her sleep. Softly he tried to wake her up. Her body felt cold even though he held her in his arms the whole night.  
When she opened her eyes and saw James she wrapped her arms around him.

“I think we’re going to die”, she mumbled.

“Don’t say something like this.” James comforted her. “We’re gonna get through this together.”

Jessie saw the hope in his eyes, wiped her tears away and nodded.

The next days were hard, but Jessie was the old again. She blamed everything that had happened on James and Meowth. James wasn’t mad at her for that, he was glad everything was alright again. But they still shared one sleeping bag every night.

His hope faded a few days later, when a giant storm surprised them and took their tent and all their food.  
James looked at Jessie waiting for her to shout at him and somehow find a way to say it’s his fault, but she didn’t. Not even Meowth said anything even though he usually has a witty comment for every situation.  
After a pause in which only the storm howled all three of them shouted in unison: “We are all going to die!” They clung to each other in fear and closed their eyes in panic.

Suddenly James heard a voice through the storm.

“Bulbasaur, vine whip!”

He recognized the voice, it was that little twerp Ash. Before he knew what was happening, a twine reached out for them, wrapped them and dragged them out of the heart of the storm. A kid’s hand took his and pulled James along.

“Jessie!”, he screamed, because he couln’t see her through the snow.

“James.” An answer came back. Oh, thank God, she was still alive. He didn’t know what he would do without her.

“I is also here, thanks fo’ worryin’.” Meowth voice sounded a little hurt.

They ran through the storm for what seemed like an eternity, when they finally arrived at the Pokémon Center. Sister Joy gave them a warm meal, but James sadly admitted, that they couldn’t pay for it.

“You almost died out there”, Joy said to them with a worried look on her face. “You can eat all you want, I’m not going to charge you.”

James eyes began to glow. He couln’t believe someone  could be so nice to them after all Team Rocket had done. The twerps were also eating. Why did they help them? They basically saved the lives of their enemies. James couldn’t help but think that they weren’t such a pain in the ass anymore.

“You can stay the night here as well”, sister Joy said to Team Rocket and the twerps. Thankfully James smiled at her but didn’t stop eating. This was the first meal in ages.

There weren’t enough beds for everyone, so Jessie and James had to share one, but they were used to it. This night James couldn’t sleep again, but this time it wasn’t cold at all.

“Jessie”, he whispered to see if she was awake. Jessie turned to him, her face close to his.

“Yeah?”, she asked.

“We could have died”, he said thoughtfully. “If Ash and his friends hadn’t been there, we wouldn’t be here.”

The magenta haired girl looked at him and he drowned in these ocean blue eyes. How did he never realize how beautiful she was.

“James, I’m so glad we survived, looks like we owe those kids.”

“What are we going to do now? We can’tcatch their Pikachu after what they did.” James was worried. “What will we tell our boss?”

Jessie seemed to think about it and said after a pause: “What if the boss thought, we died in that storm…”

“You mean we’re just faking our deaths?” James was exited. “That might work.”

“And then it’s just you, me and Meowth.”

James blushed, because his face was so close to hers.

“Yeah”, he whispered. “Just you and me.” He didn’t even notice how he moved closer to her. Jessie did notice, and closed the gap between them by pressing her lips against his.  
James was surprised, but felt, that he wanted this for a long time. When they finally broke apart from the kiss, James knew that he loved Jessie wholeheartedly and that everything would work out just fine as long as they stayed together.


End file.
